kicked out
by Bluedauntlesspizza
Summary: Annabeth just moved to New York with no friends and her awful step-mother, to top it all off she go kicked out for a month. Then she meets Sally Jackson who takes her in to her home. A certain green eyed boy catches her attention. Will the fall in love, yea of course its all Percabeth! probably have the seven and alot of the characters from PJO.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth pov  
Ugh I hated helen everything about her made me want to square up and punch that stupid smirk off her little nasty face. I should explain she is my evil, wicked, step mom. Since my dad was a going to be away for about a month, because of work she kicked me out, "till further notice," she told me to go hang out at a friend's house. That was a low blow even for her, it's her fault that I have no friends. Right after my junior year she decided "Let's move to New York!" and Boom no more friends, it's not like I was the most popular girl but I still had my best friend Zoë and her a couple of her foster sisters. But of course with the luck I have they are on the other side of the country.  
So here I was walking alone at night with only the clothes on my back and the little things the bitch provided so i didn't die, which was $30, a thin jacket, and a water bottle. I had no idea where to go so I just went to the closest park and decided I should just crash and pray to all the gods that I don't get raped or mugged.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After a freaking long and cold walk I found myself in the middle of no where, I could have sworn the park was just a couple blocks over, but I'm no city girl I grew up in the suburbs of San francisco, so could you blame me. Just when I thought the night couldn't get any worse it started to rain. I think that the world is trying to give me hell. So here I was drenched, cold, lost, and exhausted. I know I needed to get warm and that's when I remembered basically nothing is closed at 9 PM in New York so I headed to the closest non shady place. Which lead me to I-HOP, I walked in and immediately felt self conscious, my blonde princess curls were matted and dripping, I was probably purple for the 32 degree whether, and was soaking wet from head to toe. A nice looking woman with warm brown curls and a gentle face approached me. "Hi sweetie are you okay you seem really. . ."  
"wet" I interrupted.  
"Yeah, wet, let's go get you cleaned up, I'm Sally by the way."she said as shook my hand. She brought me to the bathroom and did as best as she could to dry my wet clothes with the air dryer. It must've been a really funny sight to see a girl standing under an air dryer and another hold soaked clothes occasionally wringing it out over the sink.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After spending about half an hour in the bathroom, Sally got a call and excused her self to go take it. Of course I didn't want to eavesdrop on her phone call but all I heard was, "Yeah Percy I'll be home soon I'm just helping someone right now. . . Okay yep I'll drive safe love you too." I couldn't help but smile she was so sweet. She came back in a couple of seconds later. "Annabeth do why we're you walking in the rain all alone?"  
I just shrugged, she starred at me with an expression that just made me crumble so I spilled as many beans she could take. I told her about how my step-mom kicked me out and how she wouldn't let me comeback till me dad does, how I got lost trying to find the park to sleep in, and basically the story of my night. When I was done she looked at me sympathetically. "Annabeth why don't you sleep at my house tonight, its just me and my son Percy I'm sure he'll be willing to sleep on the couch to make room for you." Annabeth saw as her eyes lit up with joy when she talked about her son, it made her wish that she had someone that loved her that much.  
"Oh no I'm okay I don't want to impose on you. You've already helped me out so much today, but she gave me a gaze full of disappointment that made me regret it so of course I caved I couldn't say no to her it was basically impossible. "Ok I guess but please don't go out of your way." she cheered, like a full on "Woohoo! Yes!"  
"Come on the car's this way" and she pulled me out the door and into the cold outdoors. The rain was only a slight drizzle but was sill icy to the skin, boy was winter coming fast.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When we arrived it was about 11:02 PM. Her house wasn't huge but it was warm and inviting. When we came through the doors she shouted up the stairs "Percy I'm home, your life just suddenly got better!" I couldn't help but laugh. A boy around 17 came running down the stairs and kissed his mom on the cheek. He saw me looked down at himself then blushed, at first I didn't realize why but then I saw he wasn't a shirt, and damn it was beautiful and sculpted and toned and . . . Crap I got to stop looking at his six pack, so I looked up at his face and oh my damn it was gorgeous he had chiseled cheek bones, amazing sea green eyes, and hair that could not be controlled. Wow is all I had to say. He winked at me and made me turn beet red. Sally saw and started laughing her head off. Percy went and excused himself to probably throw a shirt on. When Sally regained her composure she said,"you guys are so going to get married, which again caused me to turn even more red than before, if that was even possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: This is before sally came home with Annabeth.

Percy POV

Oh my gods how in the hades did Rachel get my number! Why would anyone ever ask me to and I quote "Send picks ; p." I am so utterly disturbed. I bet Thalia gave it to her to get back at me for putting "single and ready to mingle," on her facebook status. It was so funny up until the point when she tackled me to the ground and basically threw me out of her house. I guess being bruised wasn't enough for her so she gave Rachel, the school slut my number. I don't want to be rude because that is not the way my mom raised me, but damn this girl was so hella thirsty. I'm storta surprised that she hasn't gotten the memo that I really don't like her. I mean how much clearer can I get, I turned her down about 50 times already.

I needed some advice so of course I did the most logical thing I could do, I called my mom. I told her my situtaion and she laughed so hard when I said what I did to Thialia and laughed even harder when I said what Thaila did to me. "Mom please take this seriously, I can't be mean to her because that's really rude. Are you coming home soon."

"Yeah Percy I'll be home soon I'm just helping someone right now."

"Thank the gods! Please hurry but not to fast I don't want you to crash, did you see how hard it was raining. Love you."

"Okay yep I'll drive safe love you too." then she hung up. I love my mom she always jokes around but she'll always be there to support me. I didn't know what to do now because I gave up on homework 2 hours ago. Then I got a text from Jason, my cousin, who is also Thailia's brother.

AN: **Bold Jason,** _italics Percy._

 **Percy dude there's going to be a new student tomorrow! Become Drew or stepped on by. I say Become.**

I should explain, me a Jason always do this when there's a new student we either choose if Drew, the school's most popular girl, will add her to the group of want to be's or bullied and teased. It's an awful game but normally my group stands up for the ones getting stepped on.

 _What's her name? If its sounds super girly probably Become._

 **I think her name is Annabeth or something like that.**

 _I'm pretty sure stepped on, now so what do I get if I'm right?_

 **If you win I'll buy you those goggles you wanted, and if I win you try and score me a date with Piper.**

 _Okay, Deal but get me the blue ones._

 **Alright see you tomorrow bro.** (Jercy is real)

I closed my phone then I heard my mom come in shouting "Percy I'm home your life just suddenly got better!" I laughed and ran down the stairs and pecked my mom on the cheek. Thats when I noticed the beautiful blonde next to my mom. Then I realized I was not wearing a shirt I blushed a deep red and saw her look at me with caluclating eyes that, or she was checking me out either way I wouldn't have minded because she was gorgeous she had stromy grey eyes, perfect princess curls, she looked around my age, 17. There was something about her that kept me so captivated with her. I just winked at her, and she turn so red it seemed like her natural color. My mom started laughing and I bolted up the stairs to go throw a shirt on.

When I came back down stairs the girl was as red as a fire truck. She didn't see me come down. She kinda just stood there looking red and out of place. Next thing I knew my mom came in with my pillows and blankets from my bed and put it on the couch. "Percy say hi to your new bed for tonight" she said while geturing to the lumpy old couch. I must've looked really confused because my mom gave me a look that said, 'are you serious?' Then it came to me this girl was staying the night and sleeping in my room. I gave my mom a look that said 'I get it now' and she nodded. "Percy this is Annabeth, she'll go with you to school tomorrow. Also can you get her some linens for your bed and give her some clothes to sleep in." I smiled at the girl so this was Annabeth the new girl that Jason was talking about. I glanced at Annabeth and told her to follow me. We walked up the stairs and into my room. My room wasn't anything extravagant it was just a semi- small space with my swim trophies and medals hanging on my blue walls, a ukulele on a stand, and a desk pushed off in the corner covered in math problems done incorrectly. I guess the mess bothered her or something because she started to organize it. I immediately stopped her. "No no don't clean my room you'll mess with my organized mess"

"That's organized? In what world?"

"In the world of Percy, duh! Come on I though you were smart" I teased.

"Alright, alright don't get too full of yourself and show me the linens." she retorted. She was so easy to talk to I felt like I've know her for years but in reality its been like 10 minutes. I sure as hell hope that Drew leaves her alone tomorrow, I would not want her to be stepped on or transformed, I have know her all of two seconds but I still know she is perfect the way she is. I gave her the bed sheets and together we started to put it on. I decided to start conversation in hopes to get rid of this awkward silence. " So um. . . what grade are you in?"

"I'm a senior"

"Same! Did you get your schedule yet?

"Yeah but I left it at my stepmom's house, so I guess I have to get another one tomorrow at school."

"Okay cool we can leave at 6:30 if you want cause I know how terrible the office is before school starts, that should give you enough time to get it and for me to show you around."

"Percy you dn't have to do that I don't want to make you stay at school 40 minutes before school acually starts that would be hell."

"Not if you were there" she blushed, Oh shit why did that leave my mouth I have to stop voicing my thoughts, Oh well at least I didn't say she was beautiful out loud that would've been awful. She starred at me. "What do I have something on my face?"

"No you just called me beautiful." she said smiling.

"Crap I said that out loud!" I had lost it boy did I need help. "Well I'm going to go lock my self in a closet and die I'll see you later." She started to laugh, it was probably the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

"If make you feel any better you're quite handsome too." Damn she was amazing, I was running out of adjectives to decribe her. I walked out of the room and layed down on the couch only to realize I forgot to give her clothes, so I went back up the stairs. I opened the door only to find Annabeth sound asleep on the floor. Dang she knocked out I was only gone for 2 minutes. I did what a gentleman would do I got her some clothes and shook her awake. She slapped me and said go away Helen. Well that didn't work so I just carried her bridal style and layed her on the bed. I can't wait to see how hard she'll slap me tomorrow when I wake her up for school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy POV**

I woke up to my annoying alarm blaring I reached for my phone and slid it to the right while groaning. I was going to get more sleep till I realized that I had to wake up Annabeth and get her to school early. I walked up the stairs and knocked lightly, there was no reply so I opened the door only to find her in the position I left her in last night. She was really pretty and peaceful, haha P P. Sorry totally forgot to mention that I'm ADHD, so I kinda go off topic. Anyways so I was trying to think of ways to wake her up without injury this time, when it came to me. I could just poke her with a stick. Was it dumb? Definitely. Did it work? Yes but not the way I planned, when I poked her she woke up, grabbed the stick out of my hands and judo flipped me. She pushed her forearm against my throat and had a knee on my chest.

"Don't you ever wake me up like that again," she warned, "I swear to all the gods-"

I just laughed. "Considered me warned, **(AN: that was from Mark of Athena but I changed it)** but next time I wake you up or at least attempt to, don't slap me and call me Helen, it would very much be appreciated." She smiled, got up and offered me a hand. "I was just waking you up for school." I said while getting up.

"Deal. But uhh I have no idea what to wear to school, these clothes are still kinda damp."

"Oh just ask my mom I'm sure she'll have something that would fit you."

 **Annabeth POV**

I walked to Sally's door and knocked on it. "Annabeth! Did you need anything"

"Um... yeah do you have anything I might be able to wear because these clothes are still kind of damp, and you know first day of school for me I don't want to show up in wet clothes." I said sheepishly.

"Of course I think I have something that would fit you perfectly." she said then disappeared into her room. She came back with a very simple sun dress but it was gorgeous. "I hope it fits its one of the smallest things I have, I didn't have the heart to give it away because that's the dress I met Percy's father in." Percy's father? I wonder who it is I didn't see any pictures of him anywhere. Maybe he passed away because she didn't seem to get angry at mentioning him. Maybe she- no stop its not your place to snoop leave it be.

"Thank you so much Sally you're a life saver!" I said before I headed to the bathroom to put the dress on. When I went into the bathroom I saw a little pile with a paper that said Annabeth in really messy writing, the pile consisted of a tooth brush, tooth paste, and a hair brush. I smiled Percy was so sweet he didn't have to do this for me. Is this what it feels like to actually have someone care about you cause it feels nice. I quickly brushed my hair and my teeth then put the dress on. I checked my self in the mirror to assure that I didn't look weird in anyway and walked out.

 **Percy POV**

When Annabeth went to go talk to my mom I got a new tooth brush some toothpaste and a brush for her and put it in the bathroom. After that I just walked into my room threw on a blue v-neck and some black jeans then went downstairs to prepare some cereal for Annabeth and I. I didn't know what cereal she liked so I went up the stairs to ask her only to see how beautiful she was walking out, I was in a trance when I saw her I just forgot what I was going to ask. It wasn't until she snapped her fingers in my face did I come back to reality. "I just um... needed to ask you, um... it had something to do with breakfast... Oh! What cereal do you want!" I said finally. She chuckled, it was pretty. Wait what? Oh boy these stupid teenage hormones I swear she isn't a piece of blue candy I shouldn't act like she is.

"I'll just eat what your having." she said.

"Okay cool it will be ready in 1 min." I said before I rushed down the stairs to finally think straight, this girl was messing with my head but just standing there. Wow, I'm such a guy! I quickly prepared it and looked at the clock, perfect 6:20. We would have another 20 minutes to eat and 10 minutes to drive there and walk to the office. Annabeth came down at 6:24 and we started to eat our cereal while I was trying to explain our school's extremely complicating block schedule. "So on some day we have odd days and on some days we have even days, on odd days you have 1, 3, and 5, and on even days you have 2, 4, and 6. Each period is 2 hours long and you get an extra day to do all your homework it's awesome." **AN:this is actually what my school is like, you guys don't even know how lost I was.**

"Then when do you have homeroom?"

"Oh yeah ok its about to get really complicating so-"

"About? Its been."

"Oh what ever let me talk woman" she laughed it was cute. STOP BRAIN I SWEAR! "Okay so on Wednesday we have late start and all our periods are shorter and we have homeroom after our first period that day. You get it?"

"Eh... if you can get it I can" she teased.

"Wow, rude you think you're such a wise girl don't you! Huh I like that I'm going to call you WISE GIRL!"

"At least my head isn't full of seaweed, SEAWEED BRAIN!" she shouted in my ear. I playfully picked her up and started to tickle her with no mercy, it was great, until she started to tickle me and I surrendered to her. We were both laughing our butts off till I looked at the clock 6:47 already!

"Annabeth we have to leave now if we want to avoid traffic and get to the office before rush hour."

"Already ahead of you." she said as she shouldered her bag and threw my backpack at me. I caught it grabbed my keys then walked out to my car. I ran to Annabeth's door before she got there and opened it like a gentleman. I heard her loud whisper something like so cheesy, and I started to crack up before I shut her door and went over to the drivers side. If she thinks that's cheesy I'm going to top it off with cheese spray when we get to school.

"Are you nervous?" I asked, she looked at me.

"Kinda, I mean it sucks to be the new kid especially halfway into the semester, and I don't know anyone other than you, like what if we don't get the same lunch or have the same classes I would be the loner of the school again."

"Annabeth calm down, even if we don't have classes together no one can resist that charm." I said while gesturing at her frowning face, which I got to turn upside down. There's something about making her smile that makes me feel so Happy I don't even know what it is but I felt like it was my job. I started the car and just went autopilot. In no time we made it to school I jumped out of the car, ran to her side opened her door with a bow. "Miss Chase welcome to Tartarus on earth." she just laughed at me and pushed my head. Not with much force but with enough to make me stumble and trip, so I had to grab her for support, but because of how much bigger I am to her I kinda just pulled her onto me as I fell. Not even kidding I thought my body was exploding there was fireworks everywhere. Why was my insides combusting I have no idea, but I looked up at her, and just stared into her eyes. I not quite sure how long we stayed like that, could've been a minute, could've been 20, it also could've been longer if she didn't tear her eyes away from mine. Her eyes were pretty I could look at them all day and not even be close to unfasinated, if that made sense. She stood up and offered me a hand, I didn't take it yet I was still staring at her.

"Take a picture it will last longer" she said to me with a teasing tone, which took me out of my trance.

"Maybe I will." I said as I was taking out my phone. "You want one too?" She just laughed. I got up and took a picture of her. I got it at the perfect time, she was laughing in the picture and it captured all her beauty in one photo.

"Hey, you better delete that!" I started to walk towards the office really fast. I was surprised there was basically no one here. "Peresus Jackson if you don't delete that I'm going to get a super ugly picture of you and send it to the yearbook committee and pay them to put it in!"

"That's quite the threat but, wise girl what if my yearbook picture is already super funny and embarrassing?" I said as I took out my student id and showed it to her. She laughed so hard she almost fell over.

"Oh My Gosh why did you draw on your forehead and why would you make that face in a yearbook photo.

"All of my teammates did it they all made weird faces and even wore make up we wanted to be remembered." I said with a sly grin. She bursted out laughing. I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat. Why is this happening to me, I've never felt like this before, maybe it's just the exhilaration of actually having a friend who's a girl that doesn't what to get in my pants, yeah that's probably it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **AN: Hey guys! I know I suck! I wrote the chapter a couple of days ago but it wouldn't let me publish it. I'm so sorry! Thank you so much for reading this. If you guys have and suggestions on what should happen just tell me because I'll try as much a possible to make sure you all like it! Sorry for the Long wait I have been super busy but I'll try to get into a routine. I Love You ALL! Now, back to the story!**

Annabeth POV

After I made this strange as hell sound/squeak from all the laughing I guessed I should probably stop, but I couldn't when I saw Percy's ID again and lost my balance for the second time that day. Lucky Percy caught me before I could fall. I couldn't help but notice how close we were which immediately caused me to blush. I was going to talk but then I sorta forgot like everything when I saw his amazing face. I know so corny but yeah those movies got it spot on, I could not remember what my name was until I heard a wolf whistle.

"Woah! Is that 'Persassy I don't believe in highschool dating Jackson' holding a girl!" a blonde boy shouted.

"Haha very funny Jason, but even that nickname isn't as embarrassing as sparky!" Percy retorted.

"You said you would stop calling me that, gosh you stick a knife in the toaster one time and get electrocuted, suddenly you're sparky!" Percy just laughed then Jason looked at me. He gave Percy a look like _who is this?_

"Oh right! Yeah, Jason this is Annabeth. She's in our group now."

"Ok cool nice to meet you Annabeth my name is Jason. I'm Percy's cousin." He must've seen something behind me that he liked because he went into the same trance Percy did when I came out of the bathroom. "Well I'm gonna go I'll see you guys later." He said still in a trance.

"Sorry about him he's very in love with that girl but she has no idea who he is hopefully he'll grow so balls and ask her out." I turned to see a girl with kaleidoscope eyes choppy brown hair, and an outfit that looked like she didn't really care, somehow that made her more beautiful, so I understand why Jason likes her.

Any ways we finally made it to the office, after many encounters with people who knew Percy and "wanted to catch up" to be honest he didn't seem to know half of them, but of course they all knew him. He must be really popular at this school.

I walked up to the front desk and waved at the lady behind it.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase the new student. I was wondering if I could get another copy of my schedule, because I was not able to get it this morning."

"Oh of course let me get that ready for you." Then she started scrambling through cabinets and files till finally she pulled out my things. "Here you go young lady have a good day."

"You too. Thank you." I said before I walked to where Percy was waiting. When I got there it wasn't just him anymore. A whole group kinda formed and I just walked over and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey Annabeth, you got everything?" I nodded. "Okay well bring it out let me see." He teased. I playfully shoved him while I pulled out my schedule. "Oh by the way this is "Thaila, Grover, Hazel, Frank, Nico, and Leo." I waved at them and they all waved back at me and Leo said something within the lines of 'are you a new member of Team Leo McShizzle Man Bad Boy Supreme?' I laughed as Nico (I think) punched him in the gut and said "We never agreed to be called team Leo whatever- whatever- something." Everyone laughed and what he said and they all looked at Percy and me with questioning eyes. It wasn't until then that I realized how close we were to each other I was basically overlapping his body with mine. I slowly shifted to the right until we were a good distance from each other.

"So Annabeth where are you from?" Hazel asked me.

"I'm from San Francisco." I answered she nodded.

"What grade are you?"

"Same as Percy, I'm a senior. Are you too?" I asked because she seemed way to young to be, but I would hate to infer wrong and have her be insulted.

" Oh no I'm only a sophomore ( **AN: sorry I had to change he age just a little bit but she's still the youngest.** ) Really Percy, Grover, and Thalia are the only seniors; Leo, Jason, Nico, and Frank are juniors." I nodded.

"YES!" I heard Percy shout. "We have all the same classes except your 3 period. Do you know what this means?"

"Umm No?" I said unsurely.

"It means that you are stuck with me for the rest of the year! Also, you are amazingly book smart so you can help me with my work!" I was going to respond but Thaila beat me to it.

"Is your head full of kelp or are you just stupid? Of course Annabeth won't do your work. Don't use a girl like that." She said to Percy. Then she turned to me, "If this idiot does something rude tell me, because he pissed me off and I really want to punch him." She said with a laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shortly after I met all of them the bell rang and I had to check my schedule just to make sure Percy doesn't lead me astray and make me late.

Annabeth Chase, 17: Senior, 12

1: English, Mr. Bolfis

2: Math, Mr. Narcissus

3: AP Biology, Mrs. Hera

4: U.S History, Mr. Green

5: Greek/ Mythology, Mr. Brunner

6: PE, Coach Hedge

Homeroom: Mr. D

'Ok I can do this.' I thought 'go to 1, 3, 5 today.' Then my mind just went on a tangent. Next thing I know we're here! Well crap I didn't see how I got here.

"Annabeth stop starring at the wall and sit over here." Percy said while pointing at the seat beside him. As I was walking over to the chair, a red head in the highest stilettos and shortest skirt shoved me aside and took the chair.

"Hi Percy." The girl said with what I think was an attempt at being seductive.

"Um. . . hi Rachel." Percy said really awkwardly, "Do you think you can move because I was saving that seat for my friend." I almost laughed. He looked so uncomfortable. This girl's hand was on his thigh and he was swatting it away but she kept putting it back. Finally he stood up. " I'm just gonna, you know. . ." then he bolted away an took a seat on the other side of the classroom. I just chuckled and followed in his footsteps. "Annabeth you have to help me she will not leave me alone, I'll do anything just please help me get rid of her. I did a lot of research and the most logical thing I got is to have someone be a cock block at all times, because me saying no is not enough."

"I'll only help you if . . . if . . . ehh just save the favor and I'll do it." He smiled.  
"You are my freakin' life saver. Ok so she's a cheer leader and I have practice today so you have to be there to protect me."

" Percy, I basically live with you this week and you're my ride anyways." He fist pumped the air.

"You will never know how thankful I am!" then the bell rang, and the teacher walked in.

"Hi class I believe we have a new student today so. . ." he looked at his paper, "Annabeth, tell us where you came from and your hobbies." I stood up, I hated this part I am very uninteresting so I have to tell people more about my boring self.

"Um. . . I'm Annabeth I just moved here from San Francisco and I like to read and sketch buildings." Percy clapped super loud and the rest joined in later. I heard Rachel mutter something like, 'and I'm a bitchy boyfriend stealer' in a mimic of my voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an extremely long period the bell finally rang. I jumped up ready to sprint out the door, until Percy grabbed my backpack and pulled me back. "Remember Wise Girl you have no idea where your next class is." I sighed.

"Alright Seaweed Brain, lead the way."

Oh my gods! This freaking school is so big where the hell was I. I lost track of which building I was in; was it the F building or the B building? I will never know. Hopefully Percy knew, because I was so lost. I'm pretty sure we're upstairs of the D building. Finally after many twist and turns Percy stopped at a door and pushed me to it.

"Here we are wise girl. Will you survive without me? Don't go through withdraw, though I will be far away."

"Yeah okay Percy get over yourself and get to class." Then he stuck his tongue out at me at walk across the small hallway and waved, 'far away' my butt. When I saw Percy go all the way into his class I turned around and looked for a seat.

I surveyed the room, there was 4 seats left. The first one was next to a boy with sandy blonde hair and a scar down his face, who was starring at me with this kind of hunger that made me very uncomfortable. The next one was next to this boy who had blood red lips and a bottle of red Kool-aid. The 3rd one was next to a girl wearing way too much make up and a face that immediately said 'I'm judging you', and the 4th one was next to that girl that Jason was staring at. Needless to say I picked that one. I walked toward the girl and took a seat next to her. "Hi, I'm Annabeth." I said as extended my hand out to her.

"I'm Piper. Nice to meet you, but the teacher has a seating chart so I would ask her where your seat is, because this teacher is sort of a bitch, and she's really strict about that kind of stuff."

"Oh okay. Thank you, I would not want to get in trouble on the first day of school, cuz that would suck." I said while collecting my things and getting up. I waved at Piper and walked up to the teacher sitting at the front. Then the bell rang.

"Excuse me young lady why are you not seated that is a tardy!" The teacher shouted at me. That was the moment I knew I would hate this class.

"I'm sorry I was just informed that there was a seating chart, and I just wanted to know where I am supposed to be."

"Oh right you're the new student. Great another child to disgrace my teachings." She said sarcastically as she threw a seating chart at me. I looked and saw I was next to that girl with the make up.

Well shit!

I walked to my seat and sat down next to her. "Hi I'm Annabeth."

"Hi I'm Drew and I don't care." Wow! People here are so stereotypical and mean.

"Okay incompetent children this is Annabeth the new student." Mrs. Hera said. "Drew sweetie will you give her a basic instruction of what we are doing." She lost all hostility when talking to Drew. I guess rotten people like people of there own kind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"FINALLY!" I said/ cheered when the bell rang. After the teacher and my new lad partner Drew shoved two hours of pure hatred on me, I had enough and it was time for lunch. I could finally leave this class. Right when I stood up to run out of the room Drew tripped me. That bitch!

"Watch where you're going loser." Drew shouted at me. This was going to be the longest year ever, and I'm only halfway done with day one.


End file.
